fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
The Great Beguru Returns: Transcript
The Great Beguru Returns is the 36th episode of Curiousgorge66's Adventures. Cast Main *Gorge *Whale Five *Robo *Lady Fuse *Water Paw *Furbot / BatFurbot *Molly the Cougar *The Great Beguru *Toxifinder Minor *Animal Control Man Transcript Gorge: Well, I've been hiding that gem in here. Ever since that fateful day... (flashback to where Gorge wishes Sophie was older) Gorge: Well, I guess I could... release The Great Beguru again. Now that Sophie's back in Canada... (Gorge's hand shakes as he reaches for the gem) (a flash is seen) (The Great Beguru appears) The Great Beguru: Ahh... What is your wish? (outside) Lady Fuse: Are you crazy? Toxifinder: Why would you summon a genie? Whale Five: And how did you summon him again? Water Paw: The Great Beguru's power is more complex. Robo: Well, I have a wish for him. Gorge: Well, uh... (Molly the Cougar arrives) Molly: Well, look who finally decided to show up, now that the otter's gone. The Great Beguru: And look who needs a makeover. Robo: Please don't do it! Whale Five: We don't know what might happen! Water Paw: Ice Cream Cougar, we guess? Lady Fuse: Water Paw, that's a rhetorical question. (Molly's fur springs up and changes formation) Gorge: That's what will happen. Lady Fuse: So, what is going on? (Molly's paws begin to change) Gorge: Awkward, I guess? Robo: Yes. Very awkward. (Molly starts swelling up) Gorge: Is she supposed to do that? Lady Fuse: That's disturbing. (Molly starts growing taller) Furbot: What's going on? Gorge: I don't know. (Molly's face begins to change) Toxifinder: Awkward. Lady Fuse: Yes. Very disturbing. (Molly's voice changes) The Great Beguru: That's it for the makeover. (Everyone else is shocked) (Animal Control arrives) Animal Control Man: RUNAWAY BEAR! Gorge: What's happening? Animal Control Man: A bear ran away. Gorge: WHAT? Robo: Well, that's awkward news. Gorge: It's not. He's mistaking Molly for a bear. Lady Fuse: She did become a bear, Gorge. Animal Control Man: Molly's a cougar. Not a bear. Let's go, boys! (Animal Control leaves) (Gorge holds the BatFurbot costume up) (Gorge puts it on Furbot) BatFurbot: BatFurbot is back! (The Furbotmobile appears) BatFurbot: Come on! (Everyone gets in the Furbotmobile) Gorge: Well, this is the worst thing we've been in. Lady Fuse: The vehicle or the fact that Molly's been captured by Animal Control? Gorge: The fact that Molly's been captured by Animal Control. (Gorge gets a call from Molly) Gorge: Hello? Molly: Yes. I'm at the local animal shelter. Please save me! Gorge: It's Molly. She's at the shelter. Lady Fuse: Well, there goes our trip to Animal Control. BatFurbot: Vroom, vroom! (The Furbotmobile changes direction) (Everyone arrives in the shelter) Lady Fuse: It's a huge place! (Everyone walks in) Gorge: I know. Animal Control Man: Hello? Lady Fuse: We're here to see... somebody... Animal Control Man: There's no one around but me. But still, why are you here? Gorge: I'm here to see Molly. (the Animal Control Man laughs really hard) Animal Control Man: Boy, you make me laugh so hard! Sorry, but she's not here. (Everyone leaves in anger) Gorge: Now what? Robo: Let's break in! Gorge: If we do that, we'll find ourselves in jail! Robo: OK, then. Whale Five: Well, that genie is still at Gorge's house. How about we visit him? Gorge: Good idea! To my house! (Everyone gets in the Furbotmobile) BatFurbot: Vroom, vroom! (BatFurbot drives recklessly to Gorge's house) Gorge: What a bumpy ride! (The Great Beguru appears) The Great Beguru: What's your wish? Gorge: I wish you could turn Molly back! The Great Beguru: OK. (Cut to Molly being kicked out) Molly: Glad I'm back to normal. (Cut to Gorge's house) Gorge: Thanks. The Great Beguru: Want me to turn her back? Gorge: No thanks. Lady Fuse: That would be disturbing. The Great Beguru: Okay, then... (The Great Beguru goes back into his gem) (The End) Category:Episodes Category:Curiousgorge66